


Convalescenza

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	Convalescenza

Tezuka quasi non riusciva a crederci che Atobe gli avesse preparato una fumante tazza di te e che fosse addirittura venuto a portarglielo di persona  
Non è che non lo reputasse in grado di fare un simile gesto, dopotutto lui era solo leggermente influenzato, però gli faceva davvero un effetto piacevole che pensasse così profondamente a lui.  
«Ci ho messo un goccio di miele, spero che possa essere di tuo gradimento»  
Gli piaceva il modo in cui si stesse prendendo cura di lui e sapeva che la sua convalescenza alla fine non sarebbe stata poi così sofferente.  
«Grazie, Atobe»


End file.
